You Did What
by yopurpledude
Summary: Crime is something Hiro fights every night. He puts bad guys in jail and keeps people safe, but what happens when he's the one who did what he shouldn't have. Will it ruin the team? How can he cope?


You Did What?

I do not own Big Hero 6. One-shot

Hiro could feel his chest constricting as Yama advanced closer to him. He couldn't move away, pinned to the ground after being thrown off Baymax in the cloudy dark sky.

He wasn't even fighting the man or his goons at the time. He was just trying to move some late night partiers from the scene as his team behind him fought a stupid robot that Yama made to steal from Fred's dad. It was a surprise to both him and Baymax when Hiro was suddenly thrown down to the freshly rained deck bellow.

He landed rigidly on the wood at the edge of the ocean port, body hidden behind large crates and his head just barely missing the edge. His eyes moved about the raging waves for a moment before responding to Hiro's demand to check to see if Baymax was okay, but a fat man obstructed Hiro's vision.

"Godzilla's coming, and he's gonna destroy everything in his way," Yama laughed, "and your in his way." His face darkened obviously talking about himself and the damage he was gonna cause, but Hiro thought it sounded pretty stupid.

He tried to sit up off the wet ground and block the water spraying up into his face. "Right. Fat, destructive, and ugly." The young hero muttered, half expecting his team to laugh at his remark especially Fred.

Yama didn't say anything, and Hiro wondered slightly if he realized how stupid he actually sounded before glancing behind the arrogant man to see if he could not only find his helmet that fell off his head during impact but find his marshmallow and superhero friends.

Hiro didn't get a good look except to find a bunch of buckets scattered around and a pile of metal junk from the other boats before feeling a sharp pain on his cheek and his head jerking to the side.

"Do not talk back." Yama ordered, his hand stretching back like he was gonna slap the boy again.

Hiro scowled at him, touching his red cheek and adding that to the pain he was currently feeling. His ribs ached, head slightly spun, and his ankle burned from the fall. Where was his team? They couldn't still be fighting the robot, right? He wished he could contact them but his helmet and the communication device embedded in it was missing.

He could feel the wind blow up the cracks in his suit, his hair a complete mess and the sound of fighting from around the corner of a large yellow crate, telling him that they were indeed still fighting. He tried to breathe evenly as his ribs groaned in protest, and he began to scramble to his feet. However, he was forcibly thrown to the ground once more that day as the ex winner of robot fighting stood over him his dirty foot print stamped on the font of Hiro's suit.

"Hey!" Hiro exclaimed unheroic like and kicking Yama's chubby ankles with his good foot. "Do you realize how heavy you are? You could have seriously squashed me!" He did not want to go home as a pancake tonight.

He watched the crime boss stumble as he continued trying to kick him away but the bushy eyebrows man quickly got frustrated and yelled. "Quit it you little son of a-" He towered over Hiro.

"Baymax!" He yelled sick of this and just wanting his bed. The thought distracted him for a moment, thinking about actually getting a few hours of sleep and waking up to head to the spare room Cass had. To open that wooden door and see if Tadashi had finally woken up after months of being unresponsive.

"Your such a fool." Yama interrupted, his hands in fists and beyond irritated.

"I'm not the idiot who thought he could steal from one of the wealthiest guy on earth and think that their wouldn't be security." He replied back, rubbing his ankle. He quickly stopped though when Yama began humming with an evil glint in his eye.

"Hey-" Hiro was gonna say something. Tell him to stop with the creepy sound effects and just get on with it already, but then the man reached behind his comedic exercise clothes to pull something out and Hiro's bravery was quick to be wiped off his face. Whatever Yama had wasn't good, and Hiro knew that because for a second he had almost forgotten who Yama was and how dangerous he actually is. The sounds of fighting and upcoming sirens dulled in the back of Hiro's mind. The desperation came back not only to breathe but live. To live to see Tadashi again even if he may or may not wake up ever again. To start his life after this grief tormenting stage and actually do something to make his family and new friends proud. He couldn't be at whatever end that Yama was gonna give him.

He was sweating and fear brimmed in his eyes. Maybe whatever it was his suit would protect him but the rational part of his mind told him it could only do so much. A high impact object could shatter it. A bullet could do the job perfectly, but Honey Lemon could make a compound to slow it down, or Wasabi could cut it in half, Fred could bounce him out of the way, Gogo could throw her disk and knock it to a different projectile, Baymax could protect him. He would watch his back, but they weren't here. He was alone.

His hands were balled up in fists, and Hiro raced through his mind for an idea. Something to protect him from whatever Yama had. He was smart. He still had his suit and though it didn't have much it was a protectant and had magnetic mechanisms to keep metal latched to his palms.

His eyes widened, and he looked up at Yama, seeing the glint of a gun. Hiro knows nothing about guns except how fast a bullet could go and how much damage they did.

"Wait!" He begged, falling back onto his elbows and crawling away. His feet slid over the slimy deck and his tech was drowning in the rain that began sprinkling down on them. He wasn't sure what to say but to stall as long as he could. "Look I know you hate us and all but come on this is a little extreme, don't you think? I mean can't we just-"

"No." His accent was strong and his giant hands practically covered the entire gun. He didn't seem in the mood to talk anymore as he took one step closer a few meters away from Hiro.

Hiro had a thought. One that probably might not work but it could give him time to run or to fall into the water below and swim away even though the waves were getting bigger and meaner. Anything would be better than being shot.

He put all his weight on one elbow curling his body into himself like he was cowering, and he really was. Hiro opened up a panel of his suit on his forearm, his fingers moving rapidly. He barely had time to twist a different wire in place and shut his armor when a gunshot went off.

The sound bounced through the air, slightly insulated from the silencer and the wind screaming. Hiro's ears rung and his heart in his chest beat heavily. He flinched hard to the left away from the edge of the dock and cried out in surprise. When he looked back up, he could see Yama staring at him the gun still directly pointed at his face and dripping with water.

"I will not miss the second time if you do not look directly at me." He stated and Hiro had to double check his body to find for a fact he had not been shot. He wasn't dying or bleeding out.

"Oh." Is all he could breathe out, staring back up at Yama and figuring he has to do something now because he believed what Yama said. He wouldn't hesitate to actually shoot him this time.

Metal clang to the ground behind the evil man, falling out of the bucket it was placed in. It was rusted and long like it broke off of something that resembled a ladder, and Hiro found the perfect opening. He turned fully towards Yama opening his hands and pointing at the metal rod. If he could just get it in his hands he could hit it over Yama's head and run or pry the gun away from him and kick him into the water. It might take a miracle but it's all he had.

The rod sat on the ground not moving.

"He wants me to get research on you."

Hiro ignored him though his interest was sparked.

"Tonight we were just supposed to steal some stuff. No research or videos just get something for him."

It moved slightly.

"But I think I'll just save both of our times and kill you now."

The gun was in his face now and Hiro's concentration wavered.

"I'll kill you then your friends and find your little family too. I'll slaughter-"

The metal rod came fast, but it never reached Hiro's hands. The force was too strong coming at him at the speed it was. Hiro wasn't even thinking about it. How fast metal would come force itself to his hands. How strong the mechanism was because now he was staring up at a shocked man. One that cried out in pain and was stumbling over himself, dropping the gun on the ground with a clatter.

Hiro cried out too. He was in shock. Couldn't breathe or move, but only to watch Yama struggle and grab at his chest where metal protruded. To stare at blood pooling into the man's mouth and drip down his chin to his heavy chest where there was even more of it.

His legs wouldn't move fast enough as Hiro scrambled away, his ankle stopping him from fully standing. The blood that dropped to the deck was quickly washed off from the high tides like it was wiping away the incident. Only Yama's pale face and the metal flashed that he was seriously hurt and dying.

The superhero drenched in water jumped muttering random medical facts that Baymax would say but it all came out as an apology. He was sorry for what he done even if Yama was a killer himself.

"I'm sorry." The boy choked and ran his hands through his hair unsure what to do because this was definitely something he didn't think could happen.

"You little-" The obese man could only sputter and scowl at the boy while reaching one hand out as if he was going to choke him but his weight was too much. The body mass couldn't be held by his weak shaking legs. Yama was done for.

Hiro watched in horror as he fell over off the edge into the water, being swallowed by waves and sinking. The body pulled under by currents and most likely torn apart from the reef's sharp coral below.

Rain continued to pour down, sending shivers down every person's back. The city seemed to light up a little at the loss of a criminal who deserved what he got, but Hiro didn't think so. He stared down into the water on his stomach and searching. He felt lead in his stomach and bile rise in his throat. He opened his mouth to scream out Yama's name in hopes to save him instead vomit came out. Tears ran down his cheeks and his body hurled at the action of what he did.

He laid there for what was only a few minutes intently staring down into the water and blocking waves that blew into his face. His shaky cold hand felt something when he went to sit up, and he flinched away at the view of a gun pointing at him but with no limb attached. He didn't know what else could go wrong.

The gun continued to lay on its side glaring at Hiro until the boy slowly picked it up. His hands trembled, cold and tired, but also surprised by the weight in his hands. He hated guns. Hated the death it caused and how easy it was for people to get them.

The thought of death doesn't slip through his mind though. He tells himself repeatedly it was for self defense. Yama was gonna kill him if Hiro didn't do anything. It was an accident entirely too. He didn't mean it. Didn't know.

His body starts shaking again and he's silently rocking back and forth. The gun is being turned over in his hands continuously as if he's questioning if the object is even real. The gun never points back at him but his finger slips and the trigger is slightly bumped. The sound goes off again and Hiro throws the gun to the ground slinking away into the shadows furthest away from it.

He should find his team. He needs to distract himself, but he looks back at the gun. It was pointed at the yellow crate a good five meters away when it went off again, and there was no mark on the crate. The hero swallows hard as something slithers into his head wrapping around his brain until he really begins to think about it.

The gun never made a mark on the crate, and the deck where Yama shot to scare Hiro was missing any damage it should have. The gun never shot an actual bullet.

Hiro slid back over to it quickly, hoping he was wrong in what he was thinking. He couldn't hear the sound of destruction anymore and the remarks the team usually made while fighting. His hands picked it up again and is careful not to hit the trigger again as he presses a button on the side of the grip like he had seen in a movie and the slide comes out. He stares at a few bullets that were slotted snuggly, and Hiro pulls one out.

"Hiro!" A feminine voice calls out in worry.

The said person jumps again and throws the gun away. Into the water where it can sleep with Yama. The slide goes with it too, but the one bullet Hiro has in his grip is slid into a little pocket compartment he has attached to his belt.

He's ashamed for what he does. When he sees Honey Lemon, all pink and eyes full of worry and he just sits where he is, letting the water wash away the rest of the blood in the dark before the young college student can see. Hiro opens his mouth to tell her the truth and grab onto her and let her hugs cover the pain he feels, but it's full of salt water. His mouth smells like vomit and his hands are clammy. He can't speak up. He can't even point to the water below or at the little blood that's left on his suit instead he wipes it away as fast as he can.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" She pronounces his name like it's Spanish and quickly kneels down to his level.

"Honey-" His throat closes up again. He feels the pain in his ankle flare angry and red. The thought of Yama destroying the relationship he has with his friends also makes itself known in his head. He wonders if his stupidity would cause the team to disband forever. That they'd decide all of this is too dangerous to do anymore. Even if it is he doesn't want his only source of freedom and adrenaline to disappear. He can't go back to bot fighting or living everyday like nothing was worth anything. He likes saving people. He wants Tadashi to be proud that he's helping even if he might frown upon it when he wakes up or tell Hiro he was no longer allowed to be a hero anymore.

He shakes his head. Hiro wasn't gonna tell his family until he was older anyway. "I'm sor-"

This time he really does clamp his mouth shut on purpose because that line doesn't make any sense. What was he sorry about?

Killing a man.

Everything's dark once again. Black clouds roll in once more and it's no longer sprinkling but pouring enough to flood the port and take Hiro for a swim.

Hiro wouldn't mind though. He wants whatever he deserves. He killed a man and he's pretty sure it was no longer for self defense. That Yama wasn't actually gonna shoot him but just scare him. That-

"Hiro, just breathe." Honey Lemon brings him close to her chest where she can hug him properly and smooths down his hair.

He likes the touch of her skin on his heated forehead where she slightly moves his bangs out of his face. The smell of flowers go into his nose, and he's no longer shaking because now he's just numb. This murderer finally realizing that he's just that. A murderer.

"I can't breathe." He opposes her statement, swallowing up air like a dog slurping it's water.

"It's okay. Just close your eyes for a moment. We're gonna take you home." Her voice is silk and is supposed to calm Hiro.

He's panicking. "No!" He can't go home. Not with the mark on his cheek and bruises on his arms. He needs a cover.

"No home." He mutters finally shutting his eyes, and when something black comes to swoop him up, he allows it.

 _The menacing red and white mask was no longer on the older man's face and the black cloak he wore swirled in the wind in Hiro's vision. It was the perfect villain persona. Hiro almost thought he heard Fred say exactly that but he was so far from them. From his team._

 _"_ _You made a bad move, Hiro." Callahan yelled, towering over Hiro._

 _Hiro shook his head. "No." He didn't regret running after the crazed man who needed to be stop. The anger that burned in him wouldn't let him walk away. This wasn't a bad move. It was his only move. To get revenge on the man who hurt Tadashi. To throw him in prison for the rest of his life and hope he'd rot in there. "Go to hell!" He finally screamed back his eyes fierce and strong and full of so much hate._

 _"_ _Your such a fool." Callahan simply stated, reaching into his black cape._

 _This time Hiro didn't hesitate to grab for something to save him. Wouldn't wait for the gun to shoot him in the head, and kill him off._

 _"_ _No." Just like that the professor screamed in horror as metal ripped through his vital organs, and Hiro fell onto his elbows in shock._

 _Callahan stayed in pain but never dropped to the ground instead he continued to stand tall and bend down to Hiro's line of visual. "Your just like me now." He states with a smirk on his face with a little blood stained to his white teeth._

 _Hiro scowls, bringing his upper lip to his nose in disgust at what the man had just said. "No, I'm not. I'm not a murderer. Not like you."_

 _Callahan shakes his head now kneeling in front of him. "You hate me. Your mad because of what happened to your brother, but your also scared."_

 _Hiro tries to push him away._

 _"_ _Your so afraid."_

 _No he isn't._

 _"_ _Your terrified to end up just like me."_

 _That's why he didn't try to destroy him again after he failed the first time. He was better than this man. Murder wasn't something he'd do._

 _"_ _I'm not you." He mutters._

 _Callahan chuckles. "Your right. Your worse than me. I never killed anyone. But you did."_

 _Hiro raises his eyes to meet the villains, and he sees it. The truth. He's not Callahan. He's Hiro. A murderer. "I'm sorry." He apologizes, closing his eyes and shaking all over._

 _"_ _No your not, Hiro."_

 _The boy opens his eyes once more but the man is no longer there. Not in front of him but on the ground lifeless._

 _"_ _I-" Hiro feels a part of himself that isn't._

"I'm not."

"Hiro?"

He didn't deserve his friends. His family. His brother. He did something terrible and now he's a monster.

"Hiro, are you awake? Buddy?"

He wishes he wasn't. His eyes snap open and all he sees is a large face in his, staring into his soul.

"Wasabi, stop." Hiro moans, pushing the large man away from him so he can see clearly.

He apologizes and moves just as Fred comes in to take his place. "So what happened? Hmm? Did you see where Yama went? Oh! Are you keeping a secr-"

"Fred!" Everyone in the room choruses his name in warning to shut his mouth.

"What?"

Gogo blows a bubble and pops it, missing the way Hiro tenses a little at the sound. "Hiro just woke up. Don't berate him with questions." She's absolutely serious too.

Fred slides to the back of the group his hands up in surrender. For now at least.

Honey Lemon sits down on the couch Hiro's laying on and it's the moment he realizes where he is. He's at Fed's mansion, and he couldn't be any happier that it wasn't his blue dirty couch at home. He's got one foot elevated in the air and a bunch of pillows behind him as he sits on quite a large white couch. Comics and statues litter the walls around him and the large tv just adjacent to him has him wanting to meet up with his rich friend more often to watch the tv Bot Fighting show.

He cringes though, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. "I don't really want to talk right now. Can we just-" Hiro adbruptly stops. He isn't really sure what they can do now.


End file.
